


Alternate Universe Delta-4

by Cissa



Series: AUs of Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: She is Lexa Woods by day and The Commander by night. Powered by the spirit within her, she protects Polis and its people.
And then there is her- Clarke. The otherworldly being that Lexa just cannot seem to get out of her head or heart. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Superheroes!Universe AKA when I decide to create the 100 character sheets for a superheros paper and pencil rpg. 
> 
> I try to aim for short stories, cause I know there's a higher chance of me finishing them, so my plan is maybe 3 or 4 chapters long.

5 men, 7 women and 2 kids. That’s how many people have disappeared in the last two months, all at night, in the same quadrant of the city with little trace of them remaining.

Her team was working on it already, but so far no trace of the kidnapper or kidnappers. The radio was silent for now, she would be notified if anyone found anything. At the moment she was perched at on the roof of an apartment complex looking out at the city and the suburban spread beyond it, the core.

In the corner of her eye she saw a color of gold. It was then accompanied but a gentle caressing voice in her head.

_We will find them Lexa._

She turned her head and looked into eyes so blue it reminded her of the sea. Clarke was an extra-terrestrial ally she gained but a short year ago. Actually Lexa had found her when her escape pod crashed onto Earth. Clarke wasn’t her real name of course, but her real name was impossible to say for the human tongue.

Clarke ended up being both an empath and a telepath. A powerful one at that, she instantly and easily read Lexa and knew her more intimately than most of the people in Lexa’s life. It was unnerving, and for the most part Lexa did her best to stay as disconnected as possible. Considering how she was Clarke’s first human interaction however, that plan failed spectacularly. Clarke understood very quickly that Lexa was very private and she respectfully never mentioned what she picked up from Lexa’s emotions or her thoughts.

Telepathy was normal among her race, empathy on a lesser scale. But even so, in the past year or so they had become allies, friends even.

_Far more than friends my Commander_

The gentle teasing whisper in her mind made her glance back up at the beautiful creature floating beside her. She forced herself to frown while trying to keep her facial expression perfectly stoic. While Lexa may have succumb to blushing or smiling at her companion. The Commander couldn’t.

Her hair was golder than the purest of blondes on Earth, so gold it had a sheen of metallic in it. It was long with braids in them that Lexa herself had done earlier than evening. Her eyes were blue like the ocean and her skin- well her skin was purple actually. A beautiful purple like violets. She was an ethereal creature that never failed to take Lexa’s breath away with her beauty.

Lexa herself was The Commander. Inheritor of the Flame Spirit, a spirit and soul that had lived for thousands of years.  A spirit that granted incredible speed, strength, and many years of experience, skill, and knowledge. A spirit that can never die and will always return. Lexa herself had held the spirit for over five hundred years, it not only extended her life but made her very difficult to die.

And for most of that life she had been alone. It was only a recent development in the last hundred years or so where she wasn't simply a whispered shadow of the night protecting women on the streets. But an actual named identity. The Commander they called her. Heda by those who knew of her origins. The great leader and warrior with no match.

Her team was created only a few years ago, when she met with an interesting individual called Raven. A genius with few equals, her specialties being in the sudden birth of technologies of metal and electricity. Things Lexa likely would never understand to the same level as she.  

Then there was Monty Green A.K.A The Specialist. Like Raven his talents lay in technology- though a genius, he was not nearly as diversely able as Raven. Rather he concentrated his skills to computers.

And finally Clarke. Her people’s name were roughly translated to The Sky People in human. Called that for their natural born ability to fly since birth. A race entirely based upon telepathy. Clarke was one of the 20% of her people who had a strong affinity for empathy. Of course it was limited, she only had that ability with those she’s locked eyes with and only when they were in a certain vicinity of her. Even so, her abilities were very strong. And along with Raven’s help of a modular hard light cloaking device, Clarke very easily blended into human society despite her other worldly appearance.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Lexa had a team who knew who she was, what she was. But this was the first in hundreds of years. And none connected with her like Clarke.

_I do believe I have the advantage Lexa_

The teasing and warm whisper of Clarke’s telepathy touched her mind again. And honestly, Clarke’s presence with her mentally had become a comfort that Lexa never thought she would ever allow herself.

_You’re very introspective today._

“It’ll be officially a year in three days since I found your crashed ship.” she said aloud, voice steady and disconnected. But she knew Clarke could feel her nostalgia.

_A day of new beginnings for both of us._

Clarke’s deep purple, bare feet touched the cement roof of the building Lexa was standing on. Clarke was slightly shorter than Lexa even in her true form. Her hand reached over and her fingers gentle entangled with Lexa’s.

Lexa allowed it in the midst of a lull in the night. She gripped Clarke's hand and squeezed gently. The amount of emotion that Clarke evoked in her was immense and sometimes made it feel like she couldn't breathe. But it made her feel light and floating at the same time. Like she was the one who was flying. The fluttering in her chest was a feeling that Lexa had rarely felt in her many years of survival. And it was Clarke who finally taught her that it was time to live.

She felt Clarke lean into her, a short moment of respite, of vulnerability in the night of Polis. Lexa wasn’t sure how she survived for so long without Clarke at her side before. The very thought of going back to her old life a year ago, made an uncomfortable ache appear in her chest.

_Never_

The response in her mind was strong, steady and fierce. Very unlike the gentle teasing whispers from before. But it was grounding in the strangest way.

_I shall never leave your side now that I’ve found you._

Lexa swallowed hard, and she turned to meet those clear blue eyes again. She tilted her head forward so that their foreheads touched.

_Lexa, my people are scattered to the solar winds of the galaxy. Lost, and likely never to recover. You are all I have now._

Clarke’s other hand touched her cheek, their eyes never wavered from the other. They were in their own little pocket of time and space in that moment.

“I love you.” Clarke said a loud. Her audible voice was almost husky and low, in an accent that no one could ever quite place. In private it made Lexa’s insides shiver.

“Ai hod yu in.” Lexa returned almost breathlessly. She leaned in and kissed her, Clarke returned it as soon as their lips touched. What felt like only an instant and their moment was interrupted as the radio in Lexa’s left ear came to life and Raven’s voice came through clearly.

“We’ve got something Commander. You and Princess ready?”

Lexa pulled away and placed one more peck on Clarke’s mouth. Clarke smiled at her easily, and a sudden outpour of love filled Lexa. Something Lexa knew came directly from Clarke. It was how empaths shared their feelings to those who were not. And it almost made Lexa feel a little high and drunk. Even so she took a step back and once more became The Commander.

“Give me the coordinates Raven.” she ordered, she felt rather than saw Clarke leave the ground once more. “We’re on the way.”

Once Raven relayed the directions to her, Lexa immediately took a running start towards the edge of the roof and then leaped off the 20 storey high building. She knew Clarke was right behind her. The Commander spirit was fully in control now and Lexa felt herself smirk at the thought of going into battle with her love at her side  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you want to ask me questions about this AU, please leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr.
> 
> http://cissa.tumblr.com/


End file.
